The present invention relates to a cathode body employing a ferroelectric emitter, and an electron gun and cathode ray tube using the ferroelectric cathode, and more particularly, to a cathode body employing a ferroelectric emitter as an electron emitting source, and an electron gun and cathode ray tube using the ferroelectric cathode.
Generally, a cathode body used in a cathode ray tube emits electrons from the cathode body formed of material such as thermally excited barium oxide. Such a cathode body has a heat source for heating the cathode body, e.g., a filament. Such cathodes may be divided into directly-heated cathodes and indirectly-heated cathodes according to the type of filament used to heat the cathode body.
Moreover, the inside of a cathode ray tube should be kept in a high-vacuum state so that the electrons emitted from the electron gun can fly toward a screen without any obstruction, and deterioration of the cathode body due to sputtering by ions can be prevented.
A cathode ray tube manufacturing process generally includes a series of optimization steps such as evacuation and aging steps so that the electrons can be successfully emitted from the cathode body material. However, such a process takes a lot of time and causes deterioration of the cathode body material due to impact by ionized foreign materials.